


all poet's lie

by beshixy



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Bottom Kim Seungmin, Fluff and Smut, Hugs, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Romantic Fluff, Shy Hwang Hyunjin, Top Hwang Hyunjin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27777856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beshixy/pseuds/beshixy
Summary: poems, paintings, compositions... all under fire.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Kudos: 7





	1. intro

what if you were born in a universe where poets, writers, painters and musicians are despised? would that be difficult for you? we don't know about you, but that was impossible for hyunjin. he was born with such a curse, he was a poet.

he enjoyed putting his feelings on paper. he knew it wasn't good to stay inside, so he tried to hide his brown notebook as much as he could. if someone found his notebook, things would get messed up.

he could not call himself a poet, he was a beginner yet. there was no one he could take as an example. they were all executed. would it end up the same? he didn't want to think about it.

of course, there was someone else in his friends in this situation. for example, felix loved to draw. there was definitely a small drawing under the lecture notes. anything, flowers, little butterflies... when his family saw this, they were angry with him, but now they got used to it. they noticed his talent. now they encouraged him to paint. of course it was a secret between his family and hyunjin.

"hyunjin can you believe it? my mother-"

he bent over hyunjin's ear and covered his mouth with his hand. he remembered he was in class.

"-she bought a drawing book and a paint set."

"wow Felix! this is so beautiful!"

he offered a bitter smile. of course he was happy for his friend, but he couldn't help but hope that his own father would be like that. he would very happy if his father to buy him a nice notebook and a feather pen.

"hey hyunjin!"

"oh sorry ... let's go home now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to recommend some songs remind me this fanfic  
> winder aid - the wisp sings  
> winter aid - the night is an ocean  
> conan gray - heather  
> hope you like it!

3 december 1896, 2:57 AM

he was holding the brown notebook with worn out pages, cost of his own life. he wouldn't want blood to be smeared on the pages. so he hid it in his jacket and prevented the kicks from coming into the notebook. even the full moon and its little stars were upset to witness this.

the guys were finally tired of kicking and walked away. before everyone left someone spat on hyunjin and turned away as if nothing had happened.

he shouldn't have been a poet. it was a cursed thing. but god had so wished. could the things god created be cursed?

hyunjin tried to stand up but failed. the men had messed up his back, his stomach. he smiled. he would never again confess love to anyone, even in poetry.

where did this courage come from? of course, he was blown away when he found out that her best friend was the author of the girl she loved. he almost lost his mind. he dropped the items on his desk and took clean paper and pen in his hand and ran away wherever the muse showed him. she received a slap from the girl when she proudly delivered the 2-page poem.

he was lying on the cold walkway, trying to breathe. drops of water from the great old waterfall next to him were coming into the bloody, frilly shirt of hyunjin. he could not stand. there was no one to lend a helping hand at this hour. he gave up and let go himself. it was meaningless that he was forced this much because of the people who would not come. his hand, in which he was holding the notebook tightly, suddenly relaxed. He was not breathing except for his mouth.

***

he awoke with the sunlight entering his eyes. but how was he still alive? when he rubbed his eyes, he understand he was in a sick room. however, it was hardly a sick room. this was a health clinic, several curtains were hung between each bed, several times the size of a normal patient room, so 6 beds could be placed in a room.

he lay on the bed. the pillow was softer than he thought. this body had not seen the bedside in a few months. he moved a little. he was just feeling his leg. when he looked around he saw a few more patients. some are in dressings like himself, some are in plaster.

someone in white clothes entered the room and proceeded to the last bed with the hyunjin. he had a bowl of soup and serum supplies on the wheeled table-like thing he was driving. the young man approached him and looked at the hyunjin's fire with his hand.

"lower than yesterday… do you feel better?"

hyunjin could not remember how he felt yesterday. frustration? pain? happiness? he didn't even want to be here.

he just looked at the nurse with a meaningless expression. at least he had the opportunity to examine his face. it was an outgrowth from too much canvas, poetry and composition for a universe where art was despised. It is a cliché, but god really created it with care.

hyunjin was able to wake up when he felt a little pain in his arm. when did he get his serum?

“did I hurt? sorry."

he took the bowl of soup on the table and sat down carefully on the edge of the bed. hyunjin didn't want him to take care at himself.

"please open your mouth."

tablespoon, with full of soup, was waiting in the air. he would raise his hand to grab the spoon, but lowered it back in pain. was hurt.

"don't be stubborn, it's ok for me."

hyunjin was forced to open his mouth even though he was not hungry. he didn't like soup anyway. the nurse smiled proudly and put the spoon into his mouth. when the bowl is all done, he put it on the table. just as he was about to stand up, something had come to his mind.

"is this notebook yours?"

hyunjin's eyes were wide open when he remembered the notebook. he was worried. if nurse opened it, he could go to death after he recovered.

"here it is."

he took the brown notebook out of his nurse's apron pocket and handed it to hyunjin. hyunjin felt nervous as he reached for the notebook.

“i didn't look into it, don't worry. by the way, I am kim seungmin. i'll take care of you until you recover. if you have a request, you can call me. "

he took a deep breath. he put the notebook under the pillow and lay down on the bed. when the nurse got out of bed, hyunjin took seungmin's apron.

"can I have a pen?"

seungmin nodded with a smile and went away from there. he couldn't even imagine what would happen if he had opened the notebook. he was afraid to think about it.

until the next morning, he had written something in his notebook. he said it is 'better than sleeping', he didn't like the poems wrote in this environment. how peaceful he was sleeping in front of him. as if he had no worries. how could he sleep so peacefully, impossible.

when the sun came up, seungmin came to check next to hyunjin. hyunjin hid the notebook. seungmin took up the breakfast plate on the wheel table.

"do not look at me like that. this is breakfast, you have to eat. "

"I have no appetite. don't force me."

seungmin felt sad and put the plate back on the table. does it always show that he is sad or happy? he thought.

“you have to take a bath today. blood stains still remain on your body. i didn't want to force you because you were tired yesterday. " hyunjin shook his head.  
when a loud cry came from the other side, they both looked in that direction. one of the nurses covered him up to his head. seungmin sadly covered his mouth with his hand. hyunjin could guess he was dead now. the person who slept peacefully was indeed peaceful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for my bad english, it's not my native language-

**Author's Note:**

> HEEY they are 11 years old in this chap! i know it's kinda short but i will make it longer next chaps :> hope you like it!!


End file.
